Miracle
by GoldenAngelHearted
Summary: On her last year at Ouran High, Anai, a girl whose heart can't possibly be put back together, tries to forget the one she loves, but finds it impossible. The one resposible can't stop thinking of his mistake. Can these star-crossed lovers find their way?
1. Intro to My Sad and Lonely Life

Opening

I can see it all again. I could literally replay the whole seen again if I wanted to; I could remember that bored dance he did when he had to wait to be called to do his speech. I could remember all the words in perfect order he said in his speech, I could see the sweat drops falling down his face before he whipped them away quickly. I remembered the faces of his teachers who he shook hands with and grabbed his degree from. I remembered how he ran straight to me and grabbed me in a tight hug, while lifting me off the ground, how he kissed me while I was filling up my eyes with happy tears of joy for him, how I wish I could wake up in the morning and not remember that kiss. Every time I do, I remember how much it hurt me for him to kiss me like that and leave me so suddenly, I wish I could erase it all, wipe it clean from my memory and get through the lonely days without hurtful nightmares. Nightmares about him saying how he didn't love me, even though the night of homecoming at our high school, he had told me continuously how much he did love me. I wanted to be together forever, but right before my first prom, we both found out that he would graduate that day. I had cried even before the ceremony- knowing that that day would be the last out of all the three years we were together for. The day he told me he liked me played in my mind as well over and over again, the carnival festival that me and my family always went to every summer-there were bubbles in the air, the smell of summer air and pink roses everywhere. It was a magical summer love, but what we didn't expect after we got together is how fast it would go away. When we had to say good bye, we thought we had all the time in the world-three years, plentiful was what came to mind, but not enough. The first time we kissed was magical, our first dance in front of all of Ouran Academy- everyone clapped, but we paid no attention to the sounds around us. At that moment, it was only us, the lights off, the music floating in the air, and the dance floor. All those precious moments played over and over again in my mind, swimming through my old thoughts and replacing them with the past, the pain was unbearable, but I felt my heart lift when I saw his face. I would cry, but out of my hearts love for him-the graduation ceremony never left me; the day we said goodbye, our last kiss at his ceremony, to only see each other when he graduates college and me, when I graduate high school. On our one year anniversary, he had gotten me a ring and I had not worn it since the day we went our separate ways. I would love to not remember, to wish we had never met so that I would not feel the pain anymore, but one day-things had changed for the better. You'll see what I mean.


	2. Meeting An Old Friend

Chapter 1

I was running to the Music room as fast as I could with papers flying past me. It was only three weeks away from summer break and that also meant that this would be the last three weeks of my high school year. I was now a senior at Ouran and was going to miss my fellow host club friends, but had promised them all that I would stay in touch. (Tamaki forced us to discuss my graduation one day; this was his last year at Ouran as well)

I burst through the doors "HIKARU! KAORU!" I yelled and I heard them harmonize "Hm?" I fast walked over to them and opened my lap top.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE PHOTOS OF ME IN THAT FREAKING MAIDES DRESS YOU FORCE ME AND RENNA TO DRESS IN!" I screamed and Renna ran over and looked for herself

"Hey!" she yelled after me "EXPLAIN!" we both yelled at the same time and the devilish twins smirked.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"You guys were just too damn cute that we couldn't not take a picture of you" Kaoru finished his twin.

"But when we gave you permission to put our pictures on the club's website, we strictly said no weird pictures of us!" I hissed at them

"Yeah, and you both know well enough that even though you guys are my boyfriends, I can't take it when you take pictures of me in that stupid outfit!" Ranie said after me. The red headed devils shrugged and walked away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THESE DUMB PICTURES OFF OF THE CLUB'S WEBISTE!" we both yelled.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, listen to your elders," said a very familiar voice and before I could turn to it, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Like me and Anai," Tamaki said and I frowned while peeling off his arms.

"You have a girlfriend, remember?" I said, emphasizing the 'remember'. He frowned.

"I know" he said and smacked his head on my shoulder "And she called me today saying that she wasn't coming because of her cold. She said she had a fever," he said in his usual whinny tone.

"Oh god, Senpai. Just go see her after school and help her family take care of her, it is a Friday after all," I said and he stopped crying. Then he picked up his head and chuckled lightly, then began to twirl me around while repeating me, "I know what to do! I'll go visit Bridget after school and help her family take care of my precious Bridget!" Sparkles lit up his eyes.

I groaned. "Oh, brother," I moaned to myself and went over to the changing room after I pried Tamaki off of me.

When I got into the changing room, I called out, "Anyone in there?"

"I'm in here, take the next one" a voice said and I nodded while saying "Alright, Haruhi," then walked over to the changing room next to it. I closed the curtain and changed quickly, so that I could get my job done. I tied my hair on each side- I always put my hair like that after I was done to make the dress less revealing because in mine and Raine's vision, the dress was too damn slutty. I had long, thick blonde hair that usually covered my revealing cleavage. The only other kind of revealing part that I couldn't fix was how short it was, sure the ruffles on the skirt helped elongate my legs, but to no avail made me taller. The dress came up to above my knees-not much of a dress is what I would think. The black nail polish on my fingers kind of emphasized the dress, which was an advantage. Above all, the dress did make me look pretty good because of my chest and slender body. It also gave my dull grayish blue eyes some color, too. I closed the curtain after I was done and walked over to Tamaki.

"Tama, please tell the twins to take down those pictures of me and Renna in our work uniforms-we think it is very rude because we asked them not to do that," I asked Tamaki, but he wasn't really paying any attention to me.

"Should I bring Bridget soup too? Well, if I do then I'll have to bring crackers too as commoners eat those bread snacks with appetizer soup…" he was saying to himself and I sighed.

"Hey Anai! Serve us some commoner coffee!" I heard Hikaru yell. I could tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart from their voices-Kaoru's been higher than his brother Hikaru's. I walked up to them and smiled at the girls who said they thought the dress was adorable on me.

"Why, thank you ladies. Oh! Tamaki and I almost forgot to tell you that tomorrow will be Karaoke Night. Don't worry, we already asked the principle if it was okay to have one and he agreed. All you have to do is come at six and you can go when you want until eight. We don't want you guys to play around too much before exam's start," I said and then smiled that cute smile the girls always fell for and they all screamed "KAWAII!!!" I snickered at their reaction and looked over at Renna who was as well laughing when they screamed. I placed Hikaru's "commoner coffee" on the table in front of him and turned away. I then went over to Renna and said "Hey, are you gonna sing?"

She grinned. "Oh, you bet. At least, I will if you will," she told me and I smiled.

"You little sneak" I replied to her and she laughed a little. "Yeah, but that's what you gotta love about me" she said and I nodded.

"Yes, I will be singing," I told her and she clapped her hands together while jumping up and down a little.

"Yay!!" she squealed with glee and I laughed. Being in the host club was probably the most fun I've had in all my school life. Everyone was a friend, no enemies to spot, no who's got the best so and so, just normal people. The club was like a fantasy that was never going to end. We felt that if we made more people join then the best for the club because of how long it would take just for all of us to leave Ouran. When we leave, then the freshmen that we said will be taking our parts will fill in and when the vice president-Kyoya leaves then we'll have Haruhi as the president. And so on, and so on, and so on. But for now, we were all here and we were going to make the club last for all eternity for all we cared. We all had a passion for the host club and made it stay together for until we would all leave, it's kind of sad because, I would have no one to take to the prom.

We always had a prom two days before the graduation ceremony, but Tamaki told me he would take me so that I didn't feel left out (He already knew I had a dress). I told him that he should go with Bridget instead and even though he still felt bad for me, he agreed. I felt like I was suffocating, it was just too much for me to take, we would have exams, then prom, then graduation, then nothing. I felt really cooped, I honestly wanted to tell Tamaki that I would rather stay home for the karaoke night, but I knew he would get upset so I didn't.

"I'm sorry to inform you guys now, but I forgot to tell you that the club's karaoke night is TONIGHT! I know it's a rush, but apparently the music room is being used for practice session for the music club tomorrow, so we'll be doing it tonight" he said and my jaw dropped while everyone else was smiling and saying what song they were going to do. I didn't want to do it, because it brought back a night where me and Mitzkuni had a karaoke night. I didn't want to sing at all because of that, it brought back way too many painful memories. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Haruhi right there.

"Oh, hey Haruhi; you scared me," I said and she crossed her arms while tapping her foot.

I stared her in confusion. "What?" I asked and she grabbed my arm while pulling me into the closet. She sat me on a random box, while she sat on the opposite end on the room.

"What's wrong with the karaoke night date being moved to tonight?" she asked me.

"Nothing" I lied and she made an angry look.

"You're lying and I can tell, don't take me for a fool Anai; just be honest with me: is this karaoke-night-thing about when you and Honey-Senpai were still together?" she asked me and my eyes widened. For a few minutes I couldn't speak; how did she catch on so fast? I cleared my throat and looked down at the floor.

"Well…maybe," I said and she sighed.

"I know it's hard to get over someone who you really thought was it. But sometimes we have to face the facts and say, oh well and move on," she told me and my hands balled into fist. I had a button inside me pushed and it wasn't a good button. I suddenly pushed her onto her back and her jacket balled in my hands, while pulling her towards me "YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DID! YOU SAW HIM AS YOUR ELDER, WHAT DO YOU THINK I SAW HIM AS? HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I THOUGHT MORE! I FELT LIKE I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM! YOU COULDN'T HAVE EVER FELT THAT BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS WHO YOU TRULY ARE TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU!" I screamed at her while crying. She was staring up at me while my tears fell flat on her face. As I calmed down, I slowly let go of her jacket. I got up, grabbed my clothes from the changing room and ran as fast as I could in heels. Not bothering to change out of my work clothes, I ran out into the courtyard. I sometimes came here to clear my head. Today had a breeze and it felt good. It was drizzling to, so I thought there might be a storm on its way.

"Hello" I heard a deep man's voice say from behind me and I turned to it. I saw a tall boy, black spiky hair and he had muscles.

"Hello….wait a minute…." I said and paused. He sort of smiled at me, and then I smiled and then screamed, "YOU'RE MORI!" I then ran over to him, jumped, and hugged him tight. He shoved his face in my hair and we stood like that until the water works in my eyes stopped. My heart was humming, like a breathless moment was taken away and I had caught my breath. I was now in a state where I could live;like I could breathe again. It was refreshing to see his face, he hadn't changed one bit: still somewhat of an iron face, black, spiked hair, and gentle eyes. My heart was soaring, like a huge weight was lifted off of it when I saw him. It felt nice to see an old face. Like a birthday: sometimes it's just amazing to see how someone grows up so fast. I could feel his gentle breaths on my neck and feel his chest rising up and down evenly.

"It's really you, huh, Anai?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I've missed you and Honey so much," I said and then I heard someone cough. I turned around and saw Haruhi.

"So, have you taken off for the rest of the day?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty done for the day. Sorry for what I said," I told her and she nodded.

"You're right. I had never been in love; I wouldn't know what it feels to be apart from someone as close as that," She said and I hugged her. Bowing her head at Mori as a silent 'hello', she turned away and walked back to the Host Club.


End file.
